


Falling For You

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Multi, Poly, Polyamory, Reveal, but it's mostly Lilanette with only implied poly, kind of, lilanetteweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilanette Week: confession/jealousy</p><p>Volpina is back, she's hurt, and she's holding Marinette hostage on top of the Eiffel Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

Volpina held Marinette by her wrist, tears streaming down both of their faces.

"Lila!" Marinette shouted over the roar of the wind. She tried to focus on the girl above her and not the hundreds of meters between her and the pavement. She silently prayed that Chat would come soon. "Why are you doing this!?"

"I know who you really are, Mari," the vixen snapped. Her beautiful earthy eyes full of pain and rage. "I know where you go when people like me show up."

Marinette felt her blood run cold. "Lila..."

"No! You will call me Volpina!" she snapped. The orange-clad girl sighed, her gaze focused on the sun as it sank below the horizon "I didn't think it mattered. I was over the pain you caused me before. But then you had to go and stab me in the back."

"What are you talking about?" 

Marinette hissed as Lila's grip tightened painfully.

"You know what I'm talking about," Volpina barked, her narrowed eyes now just inches from Marinette's. 

When Marinette continued looking at her curiously, she drew back in disgust.

"I saw the kiss." Lila spat the words, unfathomably broken.

Marinette felt her grip slipping, but at that moment, she couldn't do anything but groan. 

Now she was praying that Chat wouldn't come at all. Otherwise she might just kill him herself. That stupid cat...although she hadn't exactly stopped him.

"I'm so sorry."

Volpina focused back on Marinette, fury radiating off of her. "Sorry...? Sorry?!"

She cackled hollowly. "No, Marinette. I'm sorry. Sorry I ever fell in love with someone like you." She paced the length of the beam, tugging Marinette along with her in the air.

She continued, her voice more bitter than the black coffee she adored. "You don't care about me. You just wanted some fun, huh? Mess with the exchange student. Have some fun until she gets dragged to another school in another country? Is that it?"

"Of course not!" Marinette snapped. If she were on the ground, she would have stomped her foot. "I love you! I don't love him, at least I don't think I do..."

"I don't believe you," the brunette hissed, her tone a bit unhinged. "If you love me, then why did you kiss him!?"

Marinette sighed. "He kissed me." Not technically wrong. "But I messed up. I didn't stop him and I don't know why. He's a dear friend, and he's important to me, and I love him, but I am not IN love with him! I'm in love with you. I love you more."

Volpina pulled her closer, her eyes softer, but Hawkmoth's halo fighting with her still.

Marinette continued, encouraged by the fact that she was listening. "I love your sense of style, your humor, your laughter, your 1am rants about cartoon characters. I love you, Lila Rossi!"

"Agh! Don't call me that!" She dragged Marinette closer still, her free hand on her head as if she was fighting a headache.

"That's your name, and I am going to use it, Lila. You know why? Because I love you. I love your green eyes, your silky hair, the dimple when you smile, the crinkle of your nose when you laugh. I love you, Lila."

Volpina stared at her, distracted, and Marinette used that moment to reach out and tug her girlfriend close, pressing their lips together, trying to pour her emotions out through her lips.

Volpina gasped, her grip on the designer's wrist slipping in surprise. With nothing to support her, Marinette screamed, her body falling through the open air beside the tower. 

Volpina cried out, her hand reaching for Marinette as her girlfriend slipped past, their fingers just centimeters away. 

"MARI!" she shrieked, immediately diving after her. Her rage was gone and only panic coursed through her, overwhelming the negativity Hawkmoth had trapped her in.

As she hurtled down after Marinette, the akuma in her heart pendant was released, leaving two teenage girls falling from the Eiffel Tower. 

She grabbed Marinette when they were halfway down, tears streaming down her face as they clung to each other. 

"I'm so sorry," Lila babbled, clinging harder to Marinette.

"I am too," Marinette murmured against her head. She resigned herself to revealing her identity to the press below. It was better than dying on the stones beneath them. "Tikki, trans-"

She never got to finish as the two girls suddenly felt a strong arm wrap around them, jolting them to a harsh stop.

"Looks like you ladies could use a helping paw," came a familiar voice.

The girls looked up to find Chat Noir grinning down at them. Marinette felt Lila stiffen, but she sighed in relief as he brought them down to the ground safely. Though she panicked when she realized that the akuma was still loose. 

"I'll be right back!" She darted into a nearby alley after giving Lila a tender glance and skillfully dodging the press. She silently thanked Tikki's luck powers for that one.

She transformed quickly, purifying the butterfly in record time before rejoining Chat and Lila on the ground as Ladybug. He was giving her such a tender look, his eyes full of their usual adoration, and Marinette felt her heart twist.

"Chat," she ordered, "come with me." 

She wrapped her arms around Lila's waist. Her girlfriend gave her a timid and somewhat awkward smile, not used to acknowledging the heroine as her partner, before wrapping her arms around Ladybug's neck. The heroine then used her yo-yo to swing away from the clamoring reporters, telling them something about taking the akuma victim home.

"But Marinette should be back soon," Chat called, hesitating for a moment.

Ladybug fumbled for words. She had forgotten that Chat was there when she said that to Lila. "Don't worry, I've worked things out with her. She's fine."

He glanced questioningly in the direction Marinette had disappeared, but followed her nevertheless.

After a minute of vaulting across rooftops, Ladybug stopped atop a warehouse, setting Lila down gently and looking up as Chat touched down close by. 

"My Lady, you're running low on time," he reminded. Those pretty green eyes were giving her the sweetest look. She had to fix this. 

"I know, in fact, Tikki, release!" Tikki spiraled out of the earrings, falling into her cupped hands. 

Chat gasped, looking back a forth between Marinette and the unsurprised Lila. 

"Princess?"

"We need to talk, Kitty." Marinette looked pained as she tucked Tikki into her purse. She then reached for Lila's hand.

"Oh my god," Chat groaned, putting his head in his paw. "I'm so sorry. You don't have to explain it to me. I know you two are together. Plagg, release!"

The girls gasped in surprise as the model was revealed in the aftermath of green light. Marinette and Lila started laughing, slightly hysteric after they realized just how absurd their love lives were.

Adrien waved shyly. "I'm so, so sorry about kissing you, Marinette. I had no idea Ladybug was seeing anyone. I screwed up big time, huh?"

"Oh, majorly," Lila snickered, ruffling her friend's hair in a gesture of forgiveness.

"Oh I can't believe this!" Marinette whined, gesticulating wildly between the two gorgeous green-eyed people. "I had a crush on you-you for years which is why I didn't love Chat-you! And all this time it was you! But then I started crushing on Lila, and that was mutual, and then you kissed me, and I didn't not like it, and Lila saw, and then Volpina happened, and then we nearly died, and- and- goddamnit. I hate the universe!"

Lila and Adrien giggled as they watched the girl they loved freak out.

"And here I had a crush on you both," Lila snorted. "I guess I have a thing for obtuse dorks."

"Hey!" the superheroes of Paris whined.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this for lilanetteweek on tumblr like three weeks ago, so I figured I'd put it here too. Expect more Lilanette fluff imminently.


End file.
